


Christmas in New Jersey

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Even though it's Christmas, Danny is heading back to New Jersey alone - without Steve, and without the chance to see his kids.  But at least he'd get to spend time with his family, so that was okay - right?





	Christmas in New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Christmas proposal.  
> Not Betaed!

Danny had been in a bad mood since the landing gear left the runway. Hell, if he were honest with himself, it was before that. Steve had bailed on him the day before his trip - a trip that would put him in New Jersey four days until Christmas - for what Steve had called a "covert mission." They had a tradition when Danny went back East; Steve would drive Danny to the airport and Danny would criticize every aspect of Steve's life from before they were a couple, then leave him with a kiss to remind Steve what he would be missing. And it's not that Danny _needed_ Steve to drive him to the airport, but since Danny was to be gone for a week, it would have been nice to get his regular send-off. Besides, no-one would interrupt, much less question an official 5-0 stakeout at the airport, even if it was going to be pantsless (if Danny had his way). Danny wanted to show Steve just how much he would be missed, and where else but the back seat of Steve's truck to do that? The thought gave him a smile, chased quickly away by a frown.

But even before Steve's sudden departure, Rachel had called Danny saying that Grace and Charlie had been exposed to chickenpox through someone at Charlie's daycare. Even though Danny had complained, and possibly threatened to sic his lawyer on her, her desperate pleas of, "Daniel, they need their rest. You can have them the week you get back, promise," had done little to appease him. But he realized that yes, even though it was Christmas, they could still do their own small celebration when he was back. The presents would remain be under the tree at the little beach house he and Steve shared, even if it would be too late to dress up in the Santa outfit.

Danny tried to keep his mind occupied throughout the flight, so he didn't spiral into depression. Sure, flying back to New Jersey was going to help, and at least he was going to be surrounded by his family. But it would pale in comparison to spending Christmas with his little family. That little factoid was something he would never tell his mother, though he knew she would understand. But this Christmas just seemed less special than others.

Once he stepped off the plane, the distinct aroma of a Jersey winter hit him, bringing with it a ton of memories. He quickly got through the throng of travelers and out to the curb where he stepped into a pile of soot-covered melting mush that instantly filled his shoe. Danny shook his head, kicked off what he could, then hopped into the cab. He rattled off his parent's address, and then turned on his phone, catching up on email as the cab driver wended through holiday traffic, grateful for the silence of the cab ride.

The contributions from a second melting pile of dirty snow oozed its contents into Danny's shoes when he stepped out of the cab. But instead of complaining, he looked up and took a deep breath, thinking about the next few days. He flung a soggy shoe at his parent's car to dislodge the worst of the melting snow and then walked up the stairs. Danny took one last deep breath, then turned the knob, stepped inside, and opened his mouth to call out, "Anyone home?"

But as soon as he saw the scene laid out in front of him, the air escaped his lungs. And for the first time in quite a while, Danny Williams was speechless.

His parents usually went all-out when it came to Christmas decorations, and this year was no different. Besides the oversized Christmas tree with about 170,000 lights, a full nativity scene nestled around a 65-inch television, there were decorations galore, and about two hundred Christmas cards filling every possible surface. But what demanded his attention was Steve McGarrett, dressed in a suit that fit so well it looked as if it was cut and stitched around every muscled inch of his body. He was standing front and center, as the rest of Danny's family filled out the overstuffed sofas and love seats behind him. It was probably the quietest the Williams' house had ever been, and damn if Danny could utter a syllable.

"Danno!" came the excited cry of a three-year-old. Danny took his attention off Steve finally, as his legs were pummeled by an over-excited, and possibly sugar-high Charlie. Danny reached out, as if on autopilot, and pulled Charlie into his arms. 

As Charlie settled on Danny's hip, Danny finally found his voice. "Steven?" he said as Charlie kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Danno," Steve said, his voice smooth as velvet. His smile was so broad that it made the skin around his eyes crinkle. Wrinkles on an otherwise physically perfect human being; it's what endeared Steven to him even more.

"Danno," came another voice. When he finally looked away from Steve, he realized that not only was Steve and Charlie there but so was Grace. She came up and wrapped her arms around him, and he instinctively reached for her, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 

When he came back to his senses, Danny said, "Hey, Monkey" to his daughter, but couldn't take his eyes off his partner. And even as he smiled at the thought of them all being together for Christmas, he asked, "This is it? This is your covert mission, Mister Super SEAL?" Charlie wiggled at his side, so Danny handed him over to Grace. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but this? Everyone back in New Jersey? You know you could have told me, Babe. Not to mention open yourself up to two counts of kidnapping for taking unrelated children across state lines."

Steve dared to look smug as he crossed his arms, his biceps filling out the fabric of his jacket quite nicely. "Immunity and means, Danno," he replied, then dropped his hands into his pockets.

Danny shook his head, his fingertips instinctively going to the bridge of his nose like it always did when Steve made him crazy. " _Federal_ crime, Steven. Federal."

Steve just shook his head, "It's for a good cause," he said, then leaned forward and grabbed a chaste kiss.

When Danny turned to the wall of Williamses that sat behind Steve, he saw smile after smile. "And you," he said as he pointed to his mother, "Don't tell me _you_ had anything to do with this nonsense."

"Oh it's not nonsense, sweetheart," she replied. He watched as she squeezed her husband's arm, then said, "Well, Steven?"

"Well Steven, what?" Danny asked. "What? You got _more_ surprises in you?"

Steve didn't answer. Instead, he smiled and pulled two gold bands from his pocket. Danny's breath caught once, then again when Steve sank to one knee. "Daniel Williams. You know I'm not the best with words, so I'll keep it simple. I'm asking here, in front of your family, in front of _our_ little family - will you marry me?"

When Danny started to breathe again, he nodded his head, then wiped at the tears that somehow had appeared at the corners of his eyes. "Yes. _Yes_ , Steven, I will marry you," he managed. 

And at that moment, just the room existed. Danny's cheering family, his daughter who was dancing at their right, a bouncing Charlie in her arms, and Steve, plastered against him from knee to shoulder.

"I love you, you big goof," Danny said as he wiped away the stray tear that appeared on Steve's cheek.

And though the room had erupted in cheers, and somehow he heard the unmistakable pops of champagne corks, all Danny could listen to was Steve's low voice. "Love you, too, Danno."


End file.
